A Muggle Television
by miss molly rae
Summary: Astoria always knows how to surprise him. Draco comes home one evening to his wife and a brand new television.


**This is a product of my overactive imagination, and will probably be the first of many oneshots revolving around the Malfoys and their married life. The more I think about Draco and Astoria, the more adorable they become. Astoria's pretty much a mystery to HP fans, and Ms. Rowling hasn't really given us much to run with. Personally, I see Astoria as someone who loves to laugh and try new things. She gets Draco to do things he normally wouldn't, and he does them because he loves her so much. I also think Astoria would have some weird fascination with Muggle things, and thus, this was born. Reviews are always appreciated, and please enjoy:)**

* * *

"Malfoy, I saw the announcement in the paper. Congratulations."

Draco Malfoy looked from the papers on his desk. Newton sat there looking smug with a cup of coffee. "What are you talking about Newton?"

"Your wedding Malfoy. It was all over the papers." Newton reached for the paper in his right pocket and tossed it on Draco's desk. On the bottom right of the front page was a picture of himself and his wife smashing cake in each other's faces. Draco saw himself smiling and laughing, looking nothing like the lost and broken man he had once been.

"They should know not to get in my personal affairs."

Newton chuckled. "Then you shouldn't have made your wedding public. I congratulate you though mate. She's…"

"I know." Draco laughed to himself and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I mean she's not like other pure-bloods. Or at least any I've met."

"One of the many reasons I love her, mate."

After a long day at work, Draco arrived home tired and ready to spend a relaxing evening with his wife. "Astoria!" Usually she would be in the kitchen of their flat with a can of whipped cream and a playful smile when he arrived home, but there was no sign of her.

"I'm in here!" she yelled.

Draco found her in their bedroom next to a large cardboard box with a small booklet. "What's this?" he asked.

"I bought us a television."

"A tele-what now?"

"A television. It's this Muggle invention that they use to watch movies."

"Movies?"

"You know, like people moving and talking on a screen."

"You mean like pictures?"

"Yeah except it's more than just one scene."

"What in Godric's name do we need that for?"

"I thought it'd be fun. We learned about them in Muggle Studies, and ever since third year, I've wanted one so badly. Please can we keep it Draco?"

"I'm not sure Astoria. I mean we've…"

But then she widened her eyes and lowered her lip. It was the face he could never, ever say "no" to. Minutes later, Draco sat behind a 64 inch, plasma screen T.V. while Astoria read him the instruction to hook it up.

"It won't work unless we have an outlet."

"A what?"

"An electrical outlet."

"Tor, I honestly don't think we have one of those."

"Oh come on Draco, everyone has electricity, whether they realize it or not."

"Well what's it look like?"

Astoria showed him the picture in the book. "It supposed to be on the wall." Astoria crawled across the floor and found a part of the wall that looked similar to the picture in the book.

"Okay we just need to plug it up." Draco held the plug and successfully managed to insert it into the outlet after six tries.

Astoria smiled and jumped off the floor. "So now we just need to turn it on. The remote's here somewhere…"

"What's a remote?"

Astoria just hit her forehead with her head. "Sweetheart, maybe you should have taken Muggle Studies."

Minutes later, they were at a nearby convenience store, buying batteries for their television remote. "But what exactly does the battery do?"

"It provides the power Draco."

"But why don't they just use magic…"

"Because they don't have any!"

"Well that's stupid!"

"They're Muggles!"

A few heads turned towards the couple, and Draco realized just how loud he and Astoria had been speaking. "Let's just get the bedder-flingies and go," he said.

"Batteries, Draco. Batt-er-ies." They approached the battery display.

"Why are they all different sizes?"

"Because different electronics need different batteries."

"Why don't they just use magic?"

Astoria smacked his arm. "Stop yelling the 'm' word in public. You're drawing attention to us."

Draco scowled. "Which ones do we need?"

"Um… I don't really know. I forgot to look."

Draco swore loudly, causing even more heads to turn.

"Relax! We'll just buy one pack of everything."

"We'll buy what now?"

When they apparated back to their flat, Draco was carrying two grocery bags full of batteries. The cashier had looked at the couple skeptically when they came to buy one pack of each kind of battery. Draco had let Astoria handle the money, since Muggle money still confused him.

"So which ones do we need?"

"Try these." Astoria handed Draco a pack.

"Where do they go?"

Astoria sighed. "Just let me do it. I'll insert them."

Draco smirked and opened his mouth, but Astoria whipped her wand out and pointed it at him.

"So help me Draco Malfoy, if you utter one innuendo about inserting, your slightly attractive lineage will not continue! I wanna watch some bloody television!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Wait, _slightly_ attractive?"

Astoria went through four of the battery packs before she found the right ones. "I think this one is the power button."

Astoria clicked a large red button and the screen turned bright. Two people were walking on a beach with ice cream cones, and Draco could hear their conversation.

"Tor, Tor can you hear that? They're talking! And we can hear them!"

Astoria laughed. "Yes sweetheart. I can hear them."

Draco scooted next to Astoria and watched as she hit another button and a new scene appeared. "Wow," Draco repeated, "Wow."

Astoria couldn't help but grin at her eager husband when he asked her to keep changing the scenes. "You can just say, 'Change the channel.'"

"Channel? That's what it's called? Why didn't we get one of these sooner?"

Astoria chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Is this what we're going to watch movies on?"

"As soon as we buy some."

Draco glanced over his shoulder and whispered, "Can we watch _Titanic_."

"_Titanic_? You want to watch that?"

"I saw ads for it when I was in 4th year and it intrigued me."

"Oh please, you just heard that the girl gets naked."

"That… Is completely true, but not the point. Please can we watch it Astoria, please?"

"Fine. But we're watching what I want to watch first."

"And what's that?"

"_Star Wars_. It's from the 70's, but it looks so cool!"

For years to come, the Malfoy family would make a habit of watching movies every weekend. Even after Scorpius Malfoy was born, Draco and Astoria would find appropriate movies and television shows to watch with him. They would laugh, they would cry, and Draco and Astoria would bicker and make-out during many films. And it all started with just a Muggle television.


End file.
